Experiment
by Yona Rider
Summary: Life seems to be a cycle for our Killjoys. Get up, eat, hack some machines, and kill some Dracs. But what happens when an individual comes out of nowhere and starts to spice up their lives with more dangers and secrets? Rated T for language and violence.
1. BLind or Killjoy?

**Hey guys! So I'm starting a killjoy story, quite obviously! I don't really know if I'm going to do any romances but if the majority likes then I'll give. Tell me what you think!**

In the year 2019, most of humanity was lost to the apocalypse. But not all. Korse had finally done it, had finally found a way to take away a man's will and destroy his mind. Under the disguise of Better Living Industries, better known as BL/ind, pills were given out to heighten people's well-being- by destroying their emotions. No pain, no longing, no rejection, no more worrying about life's up and downs. 5 star pills to relax your psyche.

Amazingly, everyone fell into this trap with the exception of a seldom few who were labeled as rebels. Thus was the start of the Killjoys, mankind's last protection. The Killjoys were classified into three different levels; Intermediate, Class 5, and lethal. The few that were named lethal were put on alert and were dealt with by the Chief Exterminator's wishes. Needless to say, many were killed.

* * *

><p>A tall and shapely woman who looked to be in her early twenties strutted down a brightly-lit hallway. Some of the male staff stared as she passed by while others actually stopped to observe the beauty. She took a neat hand and brushed her half fringe out of her left eye. It was unknown as to whether the men were ogling at her stating figure, or if it was her oddly-colored scene hair that halted them in their tracks. She was clad in a steel grey, high-waisted pencil skirt that ended just below her bust. Her upper-body clothing consisted of a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a few buttons open. All of this was built upon long beige legs that ended in black so-called "hooker heels". Everything about her turned heads. And what she was about to do would certainly turn BLind's head.

* * *

><p>"Tell me where they are."<p>

"Go to hell, you bastard!"

Korse grinned. "Oh, I believe you'll be the one going to hell. If you don't give me my information, I'll just have to turn you into one of my Draculoids. I'm sure you'll comply with my orders then."

The young prisoner's faced paled considerably but she stilled her features. Her garden turquoise eyes narrowed and she took a quick glance at the shackles that held her wrists. Korse took notice and roughly grabbed her chin.

"You aren't going _anywhere!_" he roared. She gave a victorious smirk and he stepped away from her, furrowing his brows and giving a slightly concerned expression.

"If the cat's escaped once" she rasped, "nothing will stop her from freedom."

Korse fumbled his way out of the bone white cell and the locks' clicking reached her ears. She almost looked away from her cell door but a shadow caught her attention. She could hear the stranger's voice along with Korse's.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isoda wishes to know the prisoner's progress."

A pregnant pause heightened the anxiety in the atmosphere. Her eyes closed as she breathed out a sad sigh. How terrible it must have been for NewsAGoGo to become an entirely new person, one with no remorse for killing her former friends.

"I will tell her myself. Do not worry about giving Airi the news."

"I assume the interrogation was unsuccessful?"

"Prep her for the torture room."

She couldn't tell which was louder, her heart beat or Korse's footsteps. A few chilling minutes passed but the shadow in front of the filmed window remained. She watched as the door handle slowly rotated to the left and the door opened.

* * *

><p>"C'mon!"<p>

"Here, Jet Star, let me try."

The wavy haired man sighed but relinquished the device to the child. He watched as after some button-pressing, guns and batteries popped out of the vending machine. "Seriously, Missile, how do you manage that?"

Missile Kid laughed and scratched her curly head but didn't answer. Together, they gathered the items and stuffed them into the van before shutting the door and turning the engine on.

"We didn't forget anything, right?" Missile asked innocently.

Jet Star froze and looked over the driver's seat to stare at the little Killjoy. Was she being serious, or...?

"Nah, we didn't forget anything," she assured herself. He gave a shrug and turned back around but what was in front of the car made him jump and swear.

"Language!" Missile scolded, but she sprung out of her seat to check out what gave Jet such a shock. A gasp escaped her mouth. "C'mon, we gotta go and help her!"

They both rushed out of the van and flew to the girl's side. She was dressed in a outfit and before Missile Kid could touch her, Jet grabbed Missile's hand and gently urged her back. His other hand slowly reached out and nudged the girl's shoulder but she gave no response. His fingers cautiously moved to her neck and a strong pulse greeted him.

"She's alive," he confirmed.

Missile's eyebrows creased into a worried expression. "But she won't be if we leave her here. Do you think she's a Killjoy?"

"Perhaps," came the mumble as he picked her up into his arms and carried her back to their van. Missile ran in front of him and slid the door open for Jet to deposit her onto the seat. She clambered in front of the girl and sat on the van's carpet to assess the girl's health. Once Jet Star turned the key, they sped off to the Diner.

* * *

><p>"I wish we had better food," Fun Ghoul complained. Party Poison sighed in agreement.<p>

"You know, even though it's kind of like dog food-"

"It is dog food," Ghoul muttered.

"-it doesn't taste that bad," Poison finished in a louder voice. "Meat and veggies, what else could you ask for?"

"A microwave?"

"You can always leave it outside if you'd like."

Ghoul peered out the window. "Speaking of outside, it looks like Jet and Missile are back."

Poison got to his feet and shoved Fun Ghoul into an unsuspecting Show Pony before running away in snickers.

"Hey, I don't want you touching me unless you're gay," Show Pony deadpanned.

Poison erupted into a fit of laughing gasps as Ghoul contemplated the statement.

"What? That doesn't even make sense..." he trailed off and growled as he ran after his best friend. He opened the Diner's glass door and stretched under the sun's warm beams. It felt good out in the desert for a few minutes before it became unbearably hot. Standing next to Poison, they waited as the van began to park next to the Trans Am. Poison turned to his left to see his brother walking towards them.

"Hey Kobra. Done with target practice?"

Kobra Kid folded his sunglasses and stuffed them in his pocket. "Yeah, I'm finished. Where are they coming from?"

"Vend-a-hacking," Ghoul answered. Missile Kid threw back the door and blasted out of the car.

"Guys, look! We found someone at the base!" she exclaimed. Party Poison's hazel eyes widened and he, along with Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul, ran over to the backseat side. Jet Star shut his door and came around to stare as well. She wasn't really that much of a girl. More like a young woman. She looked like she was maybe twenty-two or so. What really struck the four Killjoys was her hair. The wavy curls were splashed with yellow, electric blue, and white. The colors complemented her toasted almond skin.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Missile Kid breathed in awe as she stared from the hair to the voluptuous eyelashes. Party moved forward to take her out of the car. As he lifted her, she hung like dead weight. The white clothes concerned him as he wondered what her connections to BL/ind were.

"It doesn't look like there's anything wrong with her," Kobra informed uncertainly. Ghoul looked from him, to the unconscious girl, then to Poison.

"She just looks like she's asleep. What do we do?" he voiced. Party carried her into the Diner and set her down in one of the beds in the back while the rest followed behind him. They gazed at him quizzically and he took a deep breath.

"Jet, you're the 'medical expert' here," he joked. The atmosphere seemed to lighten a bit as all eyes turned to him. Jet shrugged.

"Let her sleep."

Jet turned on his heel and made his way to the booth. They stared at him before crowding into the booth as well. Cans of Power Pup sat in front of them all.

"That's it?" Missile asked.

"No signs of physical trauma. Strong pulse. She just needs some rest."

Ghoul snorted. "Some medical expert you are."

Jet snatched the can opener out of Ghoul's gloved hand and began to open his own meal.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**


	2. An Unlikely Ally

**Alright, here's a quick update. Thanks for the review! Those of you who are new, REVIEW!**

Korse sat in his sterile white chair. His elbows rested on his similarly colored desk and he buried his chin onto his knuckles. He clenched his fingers tightly and they slowly turned the same color as the room. A draculoid opened the glass door and with one, quick sweep, Korse's ray gun was in his hand. Smoke rose from the end of the gun and the draculoid now lay dead on his immaculate floor. He gave an angry huff and stored his gun back into the drawer.

"That was quite rude."

His head shot up to see the blonde woman standing in front of him, her delicate arms crossed around her midriff. His eyes were wide and for a moment, confusion flooded through him. How had she gotten in without him hearing her? Her cotton candy lips pursed as her foot began to tap.

"What if that drac had information that only he knew?" she teased.

"Then he was obviously programmed wrong because all draculoids must report their findings to you, dear Jackie," he stated with a relaxed grin. She gave a small hum before gracefully sitting herself into the chair opposite of him. Her hands smoothed down her skirt and she crossed her legs.

"I assume you've heard and that is the reason for the sudden extermination?" Her eyes wandered to the body as the cleaning crew came in and removed the drac. His fingers danced on the table harshly and impatiently.

"How could she have escaped?" he hissed. "She was under drugs and constant surveillance!"

Jackie shook her head and produced a mirror and stick of glorious fire red. His brow rose and he wondered from where the items had appeared. She studied the mirror with intensity and began to sporadically dab at her lips.

"Next thing you know, it'll be us that's disappearing."

Her words rang ominously in his ears and he looked at her blue-grey eyes. He saw nothing but ice. Apparently, her lips were perfect because her fingers closed the mirror with a snap and her lipstick was put away. She stood up with a small yet slightly feral smile upon her lips.

"I will do everything I can to get the Killjoy back," she declared. "My success is… guaranteed."

She gave a chuckle and strutted out of the room. Soon, she found herself walking down another white hallway. Her heels clacked and echoed down into emptiness. She reached an elevator and stepped inside, pressing the '1st' button. Even though it was terrible that BL/ind was not associated with any music, it was at least reassuring that they did not play the horrid elevator music. How awkward would that be? With a '_ding'_ , the doors opened and after a few more identical hallways, she entered a garage. The lights fluttered on and she chose a black bike.

Jackie kicked off her heels and settled herself on the bike, turned on the engine, and then sped off out of BL/ind and into the desert.

* * *

><p>"So Party, what did you think of that chick?" Fun Ghoul asked absentmindedly. Party Poison gave his friend a glance and then turned his eyes back to the road. Currently, Party was driving down Route Guano and into Zone 4. About an hour ago, the Fabulous Killjoys had received a radio transmission from one of the bases in the Zone by another group of Killjoys. The call had been slightly garbled and the only thing that they had managed to decipher from the static was "urgent", "come now", and "BLind".

Party shook his head and remembered Ghoul's question. "I don't know. I really hope she's not a threat to us." He slightly tipped his head. "With that hair, though, I doubt she's one of BL/ind's goons."

Ghoul nodded as well as he thought of her calico hair. "Bl/ind would never accept that sort of color."

"We're here," Party announced and parked a few yards from the house. It was more of like a big cabin that was looking a bit worse for wear. It was livable though, so there were no complaints to the four females that lived there. Both Killjoys drew their guns in caution.

"Hey, Apple! You in there?" Ghoul shouted and looked back to Poison. A Killjoy with white hair and a big red spot on the crown of her head came out. She waved to the Killjoys enthusiastically.

"Poison! Ghoul!"

Both of them were tackled with a hug and they laughed. Her blue eyes were alight and she jumped up and down excitedly like the teenager she was.

"You won't believe what we found!" she blurted. Party Poison gave a confused look Fun Ghoul and then back to Apple Blast.

"You gave us a distress call. What's wrong, what happened?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Not a distress call! Seriously, you will not _believe_ what we found!"

"I'm a 'who', not a 'what'. And I found you, actually."

The voice belonged to a woman dressed in… fancy clothing. A skirt and dress shirt in the desert? What caught their eyes was the I.D. that was attached to the breast pocket. The guns were raised but the woman didn't react. Apple Blast began to freak out.

"No, no! You got it all wrong! She's here to help us!" she exploded frantically and waved her arms comically. Poison and Ghoul didn't drop their guns though. Party grabbed Apple and shoved her to his left, out of the gun's view.

"Who are you?" he demanded with a snarl. A blonde eyebrow twitched and she leaned against the doorframe.

"The name's Atomic Revolution. How'd you like my little present?" She began to examine her nails. Poison's gun slightly lowered and he stepped forward.

"You work for BL/ind? What present?" he echoed with furrowed brows lining into a scowl. She gave a scoffing laugh and her greyish eyes sparkled in mirth.

"Close, but not exactly," she replied. "I work in BL/ind as a spy. And I'm guessing she didn't wake up yet?"

Ghoul's hand dropped. "You dropped off that girl in Zone 5, didn't you?" he said in realization. She triumphantly clapped her hands once.

"Correct!" she confirmed. "Now, I need some clothes. You wouldn't know where I could grab some, do you?"

Poison hesitated but looked at Ghoul.

"You can trust her!" Apple piped in. "She's not a threat."

Their guns slowly lowered and Poison nodded. His gaze turned to Apple Blast. "I'm guessing you're handing her to us?"

She jerked her bobbed head once. "We don't have any room here and you guys as the Fab Four can gain immeasurable knowledge from an insider."

Her thinking earned him an approving ruffling of her hair.

"Hey!"

Party ignored the protest and turned to Atomic. "Do you have anything you need to bring?"

Atomic Revolution shook her head and stepped out of the shade and into the desert heat. He glanced at her bare feet and his eyes trailed up.

"We can fix this," he finally spoke. "There's a base a few miles away that's strictly for clothing. We've hidden some paint, too, if you need it." He turned around and motioned for them to follow. He gave Apple's hair one last tussle. "Give the others my love."

"You can tell us yourself, Poison."

Party Poison turned around to see Butter Blasé, Army Lagoon, and Cadet Carbon. Army stepped in front of her little sister, Cadet.

"Poison, Ghoul," she began in a warning tone, "be careful. Butter and Apple told me they saw a bunch of dracs near the Outfitters."

"Thanks for the news, we'll pass it on," he promised. "It was good seeing all of you."

"And you. Here's a little gift to you." Butter Blasé winked. "Next time, you boys find a hot guy, remember us lonely girls, alright?"

Party Poison and Fun Ghoul chuckled and agreed as they headed back to the car. Atomic Revolution seated herself in the back and rested her elbow on the shoulder of the passenger seat. As they drove away from the base, Ghoul turned his head to her.

"So, Atomic. What's your story?" he inquired curiously. She stretched forward to look into the rearview mirror. Her chest hung out exponentially and it seemed as if the buttons were about to pop. Ghoul gave a fierce blush and his walnut eyes turned away quicker than a laser gun's blast. Party didn't even bat an eyelash. He merely continued to stare at the road and did an immensely successful job of avoiding the danger area that was currently positioned to his right. As if nothing had occurred, she batted her eyes in the mirror to fix whatever impurity she saw with her eyeshadow.

"Oh, I've just been inside of BL/ind for a couple of years. My partner and I have been raiding the headquarters and taking supplies, drugs, and whatever else we needed."

"Drugs?" Party glanced at her face with suspicion. Her spotless face grimaced and now Party could see the blue in her eyes with grey flecks. He almost laughed as he compared them to sharks swimming in the Pacific Ocean.

"We never took the mind-altering drugs. Just some painkillers. She and I were in… dire need of them." Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet. Neither Poison nor Ghoul commented, but waited, instead, for her explanation. She gave them none. "I've been Korse's assistant for quite a while, and the girl that you have right now, Radio Gunner, was one of their prisoners. They've been torturing her for information but haven't gotten anything out of her. I got her out and then got out myself. Korse thinks that I'm patrolling the Zones right now, looking to exterminate you and the rest of the Fabulous Killjoys, as well as any other Killjoy I come across."

Ghoul had an astonished expression on his face but Party couldn't see because he was still ignoring Atomic's chest in between them. He heard it in his voice though.

"How did you even get started with BL/ind?"

"That's a bit of a long story. It looks like we're here, eh?" she concluded. Party Poison nodded and slowed down to a stop in front of a shack. They exited the car and Party wondered how Atomic was able to walk on the searing sands. She looked completely fine.

"Well," Ghoul spoke and swung open the door, "we're here."

Atomic Revolution almost started to bawl. It had been so long since she had witnessed so much color. BL/ind had always been a myriad of white, grey, and black, but this tiny little shack was like a rainbow. There was a bunch of graffiti all over the walls. Names of bands and mottos were spray-painted, and posters were strewn everywhere. Articles of clothing lay on the floor, on a desk, a table, and some were hanging by nails. Party noticed that she had frozen.

"You okay?"

Her head descended slowly. "It's been a long time since I've seen this many—," she faltered.

"Colors?" Ghoul supplied. She nodded and Poison let a comforting arm sling over her shoulders. She seemed to snap out of the daze and stepped forward. She glanced at the two Killjoys.

"You said you have paint?" she asked with a hint of hope.

"They're around. We don't _exactly_ know where they are…" He trailed off. He tapped Ghoul's shoulder and motioned for them to leave. "You can have anything here. We'll be outside."

Once again, the pair found themselves watching the desert. Ghoul rested his forearm on Poison's shoulder and Ghoul laid his head on his arm. They stood for a while just gazing down the desert. After ten or so drawed out minutes, Party could feel the vibration of Ghoul's voice against his neck.

"I trust her, Gerard," he mumbled tiredly. "I don't think she's a threat."

Party gave an agreeing hum and sighed. "Don't fall asleep on me, kay Frank?"

"I won't," Ghoul promised but his eyes dropped anyways. Party had an incredible urge to grab his best friend and hug him to death. He felt the same way as he stared into the horizon. Tired. For years, they had been fighting and he felt like giving up. He never would, though. He needed his friends and they needed him. They'd fight till the end.

The footsteps inside became louder and Ghoul's arm dropped as they both turned around. Party whistled and Ghoul laughed.

"Now, that's what I call a Killjoy!" Fun Ghoul cheered and Atomic gave him a smile. She was dressed in black skinnies that had two red, rectangular patches sewn into the thighs. A tight red tee that was short sleeved and a grey sleeveless vest with black splatters adorned her torso. She unzipped the vest and put her grey-gloved hands into the pockets. The shoes were some worn black boots with red and black laces.

"I thought red was my color," Party Poison joked. She winked right back at him.

"I dressed to impress," she teased back. Out of nowhere, a shot was fired and blasted next to Atomic's right foot. She jumped in shock and all three of them pulled out guns.

"Dracs!" Ghoul warned and ran closer to the car. Two separate shots were fired from the right while one fired from the front. Ghoul and Poison quickly took care of the ones in the right but Atomic's gasp stopped them.

"A S/c/a/r/e/c/r/o/w!" she warned. Just as the two turned around, she shot to the figure and it exploded, resulting in all of them flying back a few feet. Party could feel a body underneath him and he pressed closer, wrapping his arms around them in a protective manner. When the blast had cleared, he opened his eyes to meet lavender blonde hair.

Atomic's head rose slowly, as did Ghoul's. Both men stared at the flaming figure.

"What the hell was that?" they chorused loudly.


End file.
